Episode 05: Operation Bloodshed
'~Asteroid Best: Londo Base~' “Ah! This…this pressure. What is it?” Xonoxide mentally felt. “My head feels heavy,” said Hylis to herself. “It’s you! You’re causing this!” The ReGelg changed course, targeting the M1 Astray. Cornered, Xonoxide started firing his beam rifle in self-defense upon the threat he felt, only to realize he strayed too close to the combat. The ReGelg dodged to the left and quickly rocketed to the right and fired two beam blasts. The M1 Astray quickly put up its shield, taking in the hits, “What? A beam shield?” said Hylis. “Who are you?!” “I could as you the same question,” said Xonoxide, while taking out his beam saber. Hylis did the same and their sabers clashed. The ReGelg pushed off and kicked the M1 Astray on its side, “Ahhh!” shouted Monoxide from the impact. The M1 Astray turned the beam saber upside down and brought it up, cutting of the ReGelg’s left arm, “Damn!” shouted Hylis as her sensors went crazy. '~The ''Raider~' Inside the ''Raider, Dukey's eyes seem to roll back into his head, “The only allies I can think of near the belt area would have to be an old Londo Bell base. There have been rumors of an enemy base being assembled around there and thus Unit Commander Bright Noa saw to it that a base should be placed there just in case,” informed Dukey’s Sargent. “''But…who could it be?'' Listen, that was far too powerful to be an ordinary Newtype. It had to have to be one of those…Cyber-Newtypes I've heard about,” explained Dukey. “They really do exist?” asked Zach. "Captain, are you guys coming to the bridge? We're all ready to launch into space,” said the Sargent. “Uh…yeah, we're on our way!” said Dukey, looking over at Zach. “Let’s just get the hell out of here and head to Granada.” Dukey and Zach ran to the bridge and the Raider took off through the atmosphere and back into space. Once the Raider was above the Earth and a direct course to Granada, Dukey took off his normal suit and sat in the captain's chair. “Alright everyone, let's go straight to Granada, full speed ahead!” The crew nodded and they took off for AEUG base via Granada. '~The ''Raim~' "Ensign Hylis, come inside the ''Raim. Your backpack and left arm have been heavily damage and we ready to transfer a new one on to begin Operation Bloodshed," ordered Lieutenant Jax. “But, I’m fine.” “That’s an order Ensign!” "Roger, I'm heading back,” said Hylis and took off while Lieutenant Jax's team continued the struggle. Xonoxide also took off, heading back to his ship for maintenance and repairs. Hylis approached the Titan ship called Raim, but because of her head, her landing was a bit off. The tech crew quickly started to dissemble the old backpack off and mounted the new one on. '~The ''Raider~' Zach took a seat beside Dukey in the captain's station, “That person could feel my presence, Dukey must be right about there being a Cyber-Newtype out there. I haven’t seen anyone with extraordinary abilities, but my own and now Dukey’s. It would be far too dangerous to be anywhere near there for the time being. How far to ''Granada?” Dukey looked over at Zach and said, “A few hours. We must be on the lookout for Neo-Zeon ships for now. Since the Neo-Zeon now own most of the Earth Sphere, there's a good chance that we've already been picked up by their radars,” said Dukey, reclining his chair in order to look up at the map above them. “Navigators, do you pick anything up that might be an enemy?” "No sir, it appears as if Neo-Zeon is completely ignoring us. It says they're focused on some activity near the asteroid belt. We should have a safe trip to Granada!" “Good, but keep your eyes open.” Dukey looked over at Zach and added, “Take advantage of this time and get something to eat or something. This could be the only rest we get in a long time.” They both got up out of their chairs and Dukey took Zach to the cafeteria and they both sat down. Zach sat down with some food. He wasn't at all that hungry really. But he heeded the advice given to him and still ate something. Dukey was right. It is hard to predict so he should eat and sleep while he can. Silently Zach began to eat, the feeling of that being still bugged him. “Who are you? What do you want from me?” Dukey went out and came back with some taco salad as he sat down. “You know…I think mine is the only ship that serves this kind of dish,” he said with a smile. There was something about Zach that intrigued Dukey. He had never came across such a unique Newtype before. Zach had so much potential and yet remembers nothing of his past. Who really is Zach? Dukey began to eat his taco salad then realized he needed a drink. Dukey walked over to the vending machine, slipped in his ID card and got them both drinks. It's been awhile since he had seen his own cafeteria. “Well. Since your mind's been shooting blanks, I'll tell you a little about myself. Dukey quickly finished his taco salad, leaned back in the glass chair and placed his feet up on the table. “As you may know, my father was Char Aznable, former leader of the Neo-Zeon. I never actually met my father though, just heard about him in the news and saw him on TV a lot. I hate that man more than anyone else. He abandoned me that bastard!” Dukey picked up his drink and began to slurp on it. “Luckily I was taken in by a small neutral family. Char paid them to take me. He did everything in his power to keep me a secret and even paid me off. That's how I was able afforded this ship and crew. Dukey placed his drink down on the table and laughed. “Poor bastard had no idea I'd be using this ship against him. But by the time I got this ship a group called Londo Bell already defeated him. So until just recently I've been alone on this ship searching for a purpose. Once the remnants of Neo-Zeons started taking over the colonies, I knew I had to stop them, but the Federation saw me as a potential threat, so I joined up with the new AEUG unit and here I am,” he concluded. Dukey finished his drink and grabbed himself another and a few chicken wings. “The staff here is well paid since I inherited my father's fortune, so we have any dish you'd like.” '~The ''Raim~' "For God shakes Hylis! You could have been killed," said Doctor Weaver. "Death is only for the weak, I plan on living and doing bigger and better things. I have a destiny...and I will fulfill it to the fullest," she confronted while slipping on a purple normal suit. She placed a helmet on and floated into the ReGelg cockpit. “Everything is set, you only have one shot so don’t blow it kid,” said the mechanic. “I don’t plan on it old man,” Hylis lashed back and closed the hatch. She pulled the keyboard in front of her and started typing in the data as her mobile suit moved onto the launching deck; "Ensign Hylis...Operation Bloodshed is a go!" she said and took off again. “That’s pretty interesting stuff. I wish I could tell you about my past but I can’t remember anything. I do have flashes now and then…but other than that nothing. Probably for the best though really…” Zach trailed off. A sharp pain hit him right in the forehead that ignited a consciousness lightning spark. “''Its definitely them again…they're in pain of some kind…not physical...but mental pain...” Dukey quickly got up and followed Zach and asked, “What's going on? Are you…having a flash?” Zach saw Dukey talking, but no sounds were coming out his mouth, and all he could hear was a high pitch wailing. Everything started to spin, becoming whiter and whiter, “Not another one,” thought Zach as he fell over, completely out. Another blackout…he'd be out for at least an hour. '~Asteroid Belt: Londo base~' Hylis made it back toward the battlefield, both sides just about even. Even though her mobile suit had only one arm, which was all that it needed for this operation. Out of nowhere Hylis began shaking her head, hearing a high pitch ringing in her ear. "...I'll...kill," she whispered. The ReGelg had on a new backpack that contained four huge weapon pods, forming the letter X on its back. “I'll kill you all!” she said with such delight in her voice. While inside the ReGelg, Hylis started rapidly typing in information on the keyboard as her green screen lit up, circling almost everything within the area or in front of it, including some of her own teammates. Punching in the last bit of data, without hesitation she pressed send. The mobile suit crossed one foot over the other and spread its arm opened wide as all four weapon pods shot out of its back and zoomed down toward the battlefield. Seconds later, the weapon pops opened unleashing hell in space. Hundreds and thousands of Micromissile pods rain down like shooting stars, lighting up the cosmos. “What the...AHHH!!” screamed Lieutenant Jax, who tried escaping by dodging the missiles, but there were just too many too evade, thus the outcome ended in death for not him, but for almost the entire fleet on both sides. The missiles heavily damaged the Londo Bell base. After the dust settled, a gore-ish scene emerged as nothing but scraps of what were working mobile suits and floating lifeless bodies before Hylis. “YESahah!” laughed Hylis insanely. She took full enjoyment. Category:Mobile Suit Gundam 0098: The End Begins